


Actor, Actress, Husband, Wife

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Ben and you talk to the journalists about how your relationship evolved as you worked together on the set of The Punisher.





	Actor, Actress, Husband, Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this cute little thing!

Ben heaved a sigh, lying on his bed in his lonely hotel room. He was travelling to promote his latest movie, and he just wished you were here with him. He missed you more than it should be allowed to miss someone. He played with the wedding ring around his finger, twirling it. He had caught this habit soon after your wedding. During your honeymoon through Italy, he was already touching his ring when waiting in a restaurant, or in a supermarket. And you found the gesture both hilarious and cute.

The truth was, whenever he was away from you, touching his wedding ring made him feel like you were closer to him somehow. And he knew you felt the same. After all, you had caught this habit as well during your first job away from him after your wedding.

He took a look at his watch, but he still had to wait two more minutes before you would call him. He was in Japan and you were in New York to have an audition, a simple call required some organization in order to avoid waking up each other in the middle of the night.

And he couldn’t wait for you to call him, he had an amazing news to share with you. Today he had received a positive answer from Marvel. He was casted as Billy Russo in the next Netflix series that would be produced. And he was just so excited to tell you.

He hadn’t told you what project he had auditioned for yet, at first he wasn’t confident in having the role. But now he just couldn’t wait to announce this wonderful news to you.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on his hand and taking a deep breath. He missed you. He wished you were there to celebrate with him…

His phone suddenly rang and started to vibrate upon his stomach, and he jolted upright, grabbing the device before it would be sent flying through the room because of his swift movements.

He hurried to answer your call.

“Hello, love!” he chimed.

“Hi, sweetheart!” you answered, and he could hear that you had a bright grin on your face.

“How are you, baby?”

“I’m great. I’m… more than great.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Learned a good news?” he asked. “Because I did too! But you go first, darling. Is it about your audition? Did it go well?”

“It is about my audition! I have the role!”

He grinned even more than before.

“That’s wonderful, babe!” he congratulated you. “I’m so proud of you!”

“That’s so amazing!”

“So, do I have the right to know what you auditioned for now?”

“No, you don’t. It’s a surprise!”

He growled in frustration. You had been teasing him with this for weeks.

“A surprise? No, it’s a secret,” he replied. “And I’m your husband, you don’t have the right to have secrets with me.”

“Don’t try to use the 'husband argument’ again, Ben.”

“I’m the only one who can use it with you, so I _have_ to use it.”

You laughed, and he closed his eyes, listening to the happy sounds your voice made, a smile forming on his lips.

“I don’t want to tell you,” you said. “I know you’ll be proud of me, and I want to make you a surprise. Because in this one, I’m going to be such a badass !”

You rolled across the bed to grab the photo of Ben you kept on the bedside table of every hotel you went to. You looked at his grinning picture while you kept on chatting with him, a dreamy smile forming on your face.

“I’m always proud of you, and you know it,” Ben smiled.

“I know, but I want to surprise you with this project, so you won’t know anything before it’s out there, released for the whole world to see. Sorry, honey!”

“You’re merciless.”

“I know.”

“You’re so cruel.”

“I know.”

You both chuckled.

“And what is this good news of yours?” you asked, still staring at Ben’s picture.

“Well… I have a new role.”

“Really?! That’s amazing! But you didn’t tell me you had an audition!”

“I just had the audition a week ago while you were in Chicago. And I honestly didn’t think I would have the role so… didn’t see the point to tell you.”

You rolled your eyes. Ben always had some confidence crisis after an audition. And you could never understand why, because he was so full of talent… but then, you guessed he just couldn’t see how talented he was.

“I’m very proud of you, love,” you told him tenderly. “What is it about? Is it a series or a movie?”

But Ben let out a low chuckle, grabbing his wallet. He took the picture of you he always kept against his heart. Staring at your picture while calling you made him feel like he was talking directly to you, like you were there, instead of thousands of miles away.

But he also had this mischievous little smirk of his painted on his face, that meant teasing…

“You know what? As you won’t tell me about your next project, I won’t tell you about mine either.”

You laughed.

“Are you serious?” you asked, faking outrage.

“'Serious’ is my middle-name.”

“No, it’s 'dork’. Or 'goofball’, it works as well.”

You both laughed.

“Are you sure you won’t tell me?” you asked one more time.

“Yes, I’m sure. Take it as a punishment for acting all mysterious with me.”

You laughed with him again.

“Alright, then I guess we will both end up surprised, right?” you said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“How did the interviews go today?” you asked him, knowing you wouldn’t be able to change his mind about his audition anyway.

“Well enough. One of the journalist tried to flirt with me. Like… real, absolutely-not-subtle flirt.”

“Was she pretty at least?” you asked, trying to hide the wave of jealousy that rushed upon you.

“Well… for a… forty-something Japanese man… he was not so bad.”

You let out a bright wave of laughter, and he soon joined you.

“You should feel endangered, love,” he joked.

“Oh, I do. I really do…”

But you were laughing too hard, and you needed a good minute to be able to resume your conversation with Ben.

“What are you doing?” he asked once you were calm again.

“Oh… you know… I’m just lying on my bed, waiting for my secret lover.”

Ben chuckled.

“Are you now? What’s his name?”

“He’s my _secret_ lover, honey!”

“Alright, sorry. Is he handsome at least?”

“He is.”

“Funny?”

“Yep.”

“Smart?”

“A real genius.”

“Wow… He sounds even better than _me_!”

You both laughed. But once the wave of laughter had waned, you were left with a sad smile on your face.

“More seriously,” you said softly, your voice tender, “I miss my husband.”

“Well, if it can reassure you,” Ben answered, stroking your cheek on the picture with his thumb, “missing my wife is a full-time occupation for me.”

You took a look at the time, and knew Ben was probably tired after a long day filled with boring interviews, but you just didn’t want to hang up the phone.

“What are you going to do now?” you asked.

“Well, it’s night for me, so… Probably sleep.”

“Are you tired?”

He smiled. He knew this tone of yours. It was the tone your voice wore every time you didn’t want him to leave.

“Do you want to watch something on Netflix with me?” he asked, picking up his laptop.

“Stranger Things?”

“Sure.”

You grinned, putting the photograph next to you on the bed and reaching for your laptop as well.

“So… we were…”

“Episode 3, babe,” Ben smiled, already looking for the series on Netflix.

“Wait for me!”

“I am waiting.”

“Wait, we need to start at the same time and… oh, wait!”

You jumped off the bed, and he heard the noise of your bare feet running on the wooden ground. He then heard the sound of… you unwrapping something, and jumping back on the bed.

“Are you eating chocolate again?” he asked, grinning.

“No…” you mumbled, your voice distorted by the candy in your mouth.

“The one I sent you?”

“No…”

“You’re an awful liar, love!” Ben laughed, his grin doubling in size.

“I’m ready!” you replied, ignoring him and taking the pillow that rested next to you to hold against your chest.

“Alright, but I have a question first,” he said, resting his back against his pillow.

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

You smiled.

“Because, it’s weird really…” he went on, a bright smirk on his face. “I was looking for my jumper but couldn’t find it anywhere. You know, the grey one. The one you love stealing from me.”

You tightened your hold on the pillow, bringing the sleeve of his sweater to your face.

“I might know where it is…” you giggled.

“Is it on you?”

“Maybe…”

Ben laughed.

“Why do you like this thing so much anyway?” he asked.

“It’s comfortable,” you answered, smiling, “warm, soft, bigger than me, comforting and… it smells like you.”

A tender smile appeared on both your and Ben’s lips.

“I miss you,” you said, your voice soft and tender.

“I miss you too, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you.”

He heaved a sigh, before focusing on the device that rested on his stomach again.

“So? Stranger Things?” he asked again.

“Yes!” you focused on your computer again. “We need to start the episode at the same time. Are you ready?”

“Yep. 3…”

“2…”

“1…”

—————————————————————

Ben had to admit that he was nervous. But then, he was always nervous when he had to start a new project.

It was his third day working on The Punisher. He had met most of the people who would work with him already, through a reading of the script or through some scenes he had already shot. But he was still nervous, as he hadn’t met the actress who had been casted as Dinah Madani yet. She was to arrive to New York only that very day, her previous movie being finished only 24 hours before. He just hoped they would get along. Because after all they… well… he had… intimate scenes to play with her. This kind of scenes always felt weird and uncomfortable, so he just hoped that he and whoever had been casted as Dinah would get along.

He walked out of the makeup room, looking for some tea. He tried to run his thumb along his wedding ring, but he met no metal, only skin. He rolled his eyes, laughing at himself. After all, Billy Russo was not married, Ben had taken his ring off that morning and left it in his wallet, in the pocket of his jacket. He kept on stroking that spot on his finger though. He hated not wearing his wedding ring, it felt like you were not here with him…

After he had finished to promote his latest film, you had had three weeks together. But then you had to go away to shoot a few episodes for a series for two months. The good news though, was that this mysterious project of yours had led you to New York, just like Ben. You were supposed to be reunited that very evening, and he was more than excited. Actually, he was struggling to keep his mind focused on anything else than the thought of holding you in his arms and breathing your sweet shampoo while he buried his face in your hair. And well, he had spent most of the previous night dreaming about other activities the two of you could use to pass the time after your meal at the restaurant was over…

He finally managed to find a kettle and a box of cheap tea, and he prepared his warm drink, humming to himself, your face never leaving his thoughts.

He turned around as he heard the sound of voices approaching.

But when he saw you appearing at the corner of the long corridor, laughing with a woman he could only guess was your stunt double, he dropped his cup of tea, the warm liquid now spilled all over the little table. But he couldn’t care…

You were standing there, a bright smile on your face as Michael Nathanson was joining you. You were wearing a bulletproof vest, some dark gloves, high dark boots…

He had to admit that you did look like a tough federal agent, although, there was still this softness in your eyes that never left your gaze and that he loved so much.

He kept on staring at you, too shocked to move, to talk, to clean the mess he had made. But a smile slowly formed on his lips.

Somehow, you must have felt his stare from the end of the corridor, because you looked up at him. And you froze on the spot at the sight of Ben grinning at you, dressed in a very expensive suit that made him look just… perfect.

You ignored your colleagues as they stared at you, asking you if everything was okay. But somehow there were tears in your eyes at the sight of Ben standing there, and you ran across the corridor. He caught you when you did nothing less than jump into his arms, his embrace tight and warm around you. You held him tightly against you as well, breathing deeply his scent, and you smiled as you recognized the perfume you had bought for him a few months before.

“What are you doing here?” you asked in a whisper.

“Working,” he answered, chuckling.

“Working?”

“Yep.”

You frowned looking at his brown eyes. But a smile slowly formed on your lips.

“Don’t tell me you’re the bad guy…” you grinned.

“I am. And I guess that you’re the federal agent I’m going to have to convince to get into my bed.”

“I am indeed.”

“That explains a few things, I guess. At least, you were right, it’s definitely a surprise!”

“It’s definitely a surprise to see you here as well.”

“The good news, it won’t be very hard to get you into my bed.”

You laughed.

“It might be harder than you think,” you replied.

“You can’t resist my charms.”

You brushed your fingertips across his cheek covered with a short beard.

“You’re right, I can’t.”

You exchanged a bright smile, before you would rest your head in the crook of his neck.

“I was so scared of who would play Russo,” you said.

“Why? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you’ll spend a few hours naked next to him?”

You chuckled, nodding.

“Well… my husband is jealous, you see.”

“Is he?” Ben laughed.

“He is. Sometimes.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“You are sometimes.”

He rolled his eyes, but his smile never left his lips.

“Well, no fear to have. I won’t be jealous of myself,” he joked.

You pressed a kiss on the side of his neck, and you felt him shivering under your lips.

“I’m just… so glad you’re here,” you whispered in his ear.

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

“I missed you so much.”

“Love, you have no idea how _I_ missed you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you even more.”

He finally brushed his nose against your cheek, making you look up at him again. You smiled at him, your feet still a few inches above the ground, but Ben didn’t seem to be tired of carrying you in his arms.

And the next second, he was kissing you so passionately, you melted, running your hands through his silky hair.

He chuckled as you eventually broke the kiss, too desperate for air.

“Don’t mess with my hair,” he admonished. “I don’t want to go back to make up.”

You both laughed, but you kept on running your hands through his hair.

“Oh, shut up, honey,” you laughed. “Just keep kissing me.”

And how could Ben argue against this?

———————————————————

You were holding hands. Under the large table at the Comic-con, you were holding hands with Ben who was sitting next to you. You had insisted on sitting next to each other. And you were thankful for it, now that his warm fingers were wrapped around yours.

The flashes of the cameras and phones before you were blinding you from time to time, but you were used to it by now. It wasn’t your first time there, it wasn’t your first press conference either. Although, it was the first you had to carry with the whole cast of The Punisher. You laughed at John Bernthal’s joke, hearing Ben chuckling as well next to you.

For now, no real questions had been asked to Ben and you. A few things about your characters, but not much. And you wondered when the subject of your wedding with Ben would arise. After all, it always came up sooner or later.

And you just had to wait a few more minutes for the question to be sent your way.

“Y/N, was it easier to work with your husband than with any other colleague? What about your sex scenes?”

You and Ben exchanged a smile, and he raised an eyebrow, eagerly waiting for your answer.

“For sure, the whole phase of… getting to know each other on set went quite quickly,” you answered, your words met with laughs from the public. “And, it’s true that… because we know each other so well, everything went smoothly and I really enjoyed working with Ben. And I learned lots of things about him, actually, that are related to his way of working, so it was quite interesting indeed. I also got a few compromising pictures of him, which can still come in handy.”

You waited for the crowd to stop laughing, before resuming your answer.

“And about the sex scenes, to be honest… I was very nervous at the idea of shooting the few sex scenes I had in this series. Sex scenes are always weird. And I have to admit that shooting them with my husband… absolutely didn’t change the fact that it was just… awkward.”

You both laughed, along with most people in the room.

And a few minutes later, it was Ben’s turn to face the questions of the Marvel fans.

“Did the fact that you were working with your wife create tensions between the two of you?”

Ben laughed, tightening his hold on your hand.

“No, not at all,” Ben earnestly answered. “We’re… we’re always longing for more time to spend together, and during The Punisher we were together most of the day, and we also lived together in New York, so… At least we saw each other a lot, and she didn’t try to kill me despite that, that’s definitely a good sign.”

Everyone laughed again, but Ben went on.

“Really… Y/N is right on the fact that we learned lots of things about each other. Not… really about personality, I think I’ve got that part right after years spent by her side. But on… what she sees in her work, her perspective on how to apprehend acting and… And it was genuinely funny to see her rolling on the ground and running everywhere and punching people, to be honest,” he laughed. “I think it made us stronger somehow. I think… I think I love her even more than before all this happened. It really… I couldn’t explain it, I didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love than I was before starting to work on that series actually, but… it happened somehow. a superpower of hers, for sure.”

You and Ben exchanged a tender smile.

“Which is not fair,” he went on, talking directly to you now, instead of answering the questions of the public. “Because I’ve already married you, what more do you want?”

You laughed, leaning to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear while the crowd was laughing.

“I love you more than anything in this world,” you breathed, before kissing his temple and sitting straighter again.

But when he looked at you once more, you knew what his brown eyes meant. He didn’t need to speak for you to read the words his heart meant to speak, they were easy to see in these two dark orbs of his.

He loved you too.


End file.
